Shadow Projects
It appeared on Bear in the Big Blue House, The Book of Pooh, It's a Big Big World, Between The Lions, and The Splaat And Spiffy Show, although both shows no longer air on Disney Jr. But, they can be found on VHS or DVD. Scare Factor Minimal. It depends on what sound the dog makes. However, it's harmless. If you have Cynophobia, then it's low to medium. Variants * In Share, Bear, the dog quacks like a duck. * In Dirt, I Love You So!, the dog oinks like a pig. * In Summer Cooler, the dog makes a "beep beep" sound like the sound of a car's horn. * In Spring Fever, the dog croaks like a frog. * In Lost Thing, the dog quacks like a different duck. * In Listen Up!, the dog hoots like an owl. * In Raiders of the Lost Cheese, the dog squalls like a pelican. * In The Big Blue Housecall, the dog laughs like Doc Hogg. * In Look What I Made, the dog says "grabby grabby" in Treelo's voice. * In Love is All You Need, the dog makes kissing sounds. * In It's a Mystery to Me, the dog chirps like a bird. * In As Different as Day and Night, the dog says "Go Daddy!". In Treelo's voice. * In The Way I Feel Today, the dog says "yep yep" in a voice that sounds like a child's voice. * In Scientific Bear, the dog makes a "boing boing" sound. * In Call it a Day, the dog says "woop woop". * In Lost and Found, the dog quacks like Harry. * In Morning Glory, the dog meows twice. * In The Tutter Family Reunion, the dog says "Thank You" in a male voice. * In Bats are People Too, the dog says "Later!" in Tutter's voice. * In the TV version of A Berry Bear Christmas, the dog says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. * In To Clean or Not To Clean, The dog goes scrub, scrub! Like sponge nosies. Category:Logos that contain dogs Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos with dogs Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Taken from "Bear in the Big Blue House" Category:Taken from "The Book of Pooh" Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Unscary Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that Scare Brooklyn Davis Category:Logos That Scare Rodney J Squirrel Category:Logos That Scare Raoul Caroule Category:Logos that scare Becky Wheelin Category:Logos that scare Doug Funnie Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare mr blik Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Marcelino Flores likes Category:That's not scary Category:Logos that Make Zuko throw a tantrum Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Dogs Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova